Eric Clapton Concerts 1970s
1970 Delaney and Bonnie US Tour February 2, 1970 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON February 5, 1970 ABC Television Studios, New York City, NY February 6-7, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Seals & Croft) February 8-9, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) February 11, 1970 Electric Factory Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00 supported by B.B. King) February 12, 1970 Symphony Hall, Minneapolis, MN February 13, 1970 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI February 14, 1970 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL February 15, 1970 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS February 19-22, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Supported by New York Rock & Roll Ensemble & Golden Earring) March 3, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, VA Derek and the Dominos *Bobby Whitlock (organ) *Carl Radle (bass) *Jim Gordon (drums) *Dave Mason (guitar) *Eric Clapton (guitar) June 14, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG (Derek and the Dominos First concert, charity show for Dr. Spock's Civil Liberties Legal Defense Fund) July 18, 1970 Downing Stadium, Randall's Island, NY (New York Pop Festival, with Delaney & Bonnie & Friends, Richie Havens, Ravi Shankar, Ten Years After & performing with Tony Williams Lifetime) Derek and the Dominos - U.K. Tour (1st leg) August 1, 1970 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG August 2, 1970 The Place, Hanley, ENG August 4, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG (postponed until August 11th) August 6, 1970 Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG (postponed until September 9th) August 7, 1970 Fillmore North, Newcastle-upon-Tyne, ENG August 8, 1970 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG August 9, 1970 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG August 11, 1970 Sherwood Rooms, Nottingham, ENG (cancelled) August 11, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG (rescheduled from August 4th) August 12, 1970 Speakeasy, London, ENG August 14, 1970 Winter Gardens, Great Malvern, ENG August 15, 1970 Tofts Club, Folkestone, ENG August 16, 1970 Black Prince, Bexley, ENG August 18, 1970 Pavilion, Bournemouth, ENG August 20, 1970 Town Hall, Swindon, ENG (postponed until October 1st) August 21, 1970 Marquay Club, Torquay, ENG August 22, 1970 Van Dyke Club, Plymouth, ENG Derek and the Dominos - U.K. Tour (2nd leg) September 20, 1970 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG September 21, 1970 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG September 22, 1970 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (cancelled) September 22, 1970 Palais des Sports, Paris, FRA (jammed with Buddy Guy & Junior Wells, supporting The Rolling Stones) Derek and the Dominos - U.K. Tour (2nd leg) (cont.) September 23, 1970 The Dome, Brighton, ENG September 24, 1979 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG September 25, 1970 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT September 27, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG September 28, 1970 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG October 1, 1970 Town Hall, Swindon, ENG (rescheduled from August 20th) October 2, 1970 College of Technology, Nottingham, ENG October 3, 1970 Lads Club, Norwich, ENG October 4, 1970 Coatham Bowl, Redcar, ENG October 5, 1970 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG October 7, 1970 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG October 8, 1970 University, Leeds, ENG October 9, 1970 Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG October 11, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG Derek and the Dominos US Tour October 15, 1970 Rider College, Trenton, NJ October 16-17, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA October 21, 1970 Liser Auditorium, Washington DC October 23-24, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY October 29, 1970 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY October 30, 1970 Albany State University Gymnasium, Albany, NY October 31, 1970 Dome, Virginia Beach, VA November 1, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Jacksonville, FL November 5, 1970 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN (Johnny Cash TV show) November 6, 1970 McFarlin Auditorium, Dallas, TX November 7, 1970 Community Center Theatre, San Antonio, TX November 11, 1970 Mammoth Gardens, Denver, CO November 13, 1970 University of Nevada, Reno, NV November 14, 1970 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Salt Lake City, UT November 17, 1970 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA November 18-19, 1970 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA November 20, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA November 21, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA November 22, 1970 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA November 25, 1970 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL November 26, 1970 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH November 27, 1970 Henry W. Kiel Municipal Auditorium, St. Louis, MO November 28, 1970 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH November 29, 1970 Painters Mill Music Fair, Owings Mills, MD December 1, 1970 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL December 2, 1970 War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY December 3, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI December 4-5, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Portchester, NY December 6, 1970 Suffolk Community College, Selden, NY 1971 Once Derek and the Dominos broke up in May 1971, Clapton's drug dependence worsened, the subsequent death of Duane Allman in a motor cycle accident in October 1971, coming not long after the death of Jimi Hendrix, one of Eric's best friends, in September 1970, all induced a deep depression in Clapton and kept him virtually a prisioner in his home for the rest of 1971. Eric came out of self-imposed exile to play at George Harrison's charity concert in aid of the people of Bangladesh, on August 1. He nearly didn't appear at the Bangladesh concert. He was sick, too sick to attend the rehearsals at Nola Studios on W. 57th street, and Jesse Ed Davis was brought in to play second lead to Harrison. He didn't even make the final run through at Madison Square Garden the night before the concert, the final crisis came when Eric shot up some junk that had been cut with talc and collapsed. But, finally he managed to turn up in time for the first show. He played better than he should have under these circumstances. He used a Stratocaster in the afternoon show and a Gibson Byrdland in the evening show. On December 4, Clapton joined Leon Russell in a 10-minute jam. His arrival at Leon Russell's concert at the Rainbow Theatre in London was even more unexpected. He just walked on after the first number and played away. The Concert For Bangla Desh Sun 01-Aug-1971 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Guest appearance with Leon Russell Sat 04-Dec-1971 Rainbow Theatre London (England) 1972 During the whole year 1972, Eric stayed in private isolation whithout any public appearance. With Clapton refusing all interview requests and recording no new material, his record company (Atlantic Records) had to work overtime to keep "new" Clapton product in the record bins. Luckily for the record company, Clapton's workaholism prior to his retirement left a number of new albums on which he appeared as a guest guitarist. To those not paying attention, it was as if Eric had never left the business. 1973 January 13, 1973 Rainbow Theatre, London, ENG 1974 461 Ocean Boulevard - Scandinavian warm-up shows Wed 19-Jun-1974 Tivoli Gröna Lund, Stora Scenen Stockholm (Sweden) Thu 20-Jun-1974 K.B.-Hallen København (Denmark) 461 Ocean Boulevard - U.S.A. Tour (1st leg) June 28, 1974 Yale Bowl, New Haven, CT Sat 29-Jun-1974 Spectrum Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Sun 30-Jun-1974 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Uniondale (Long Island), New York (United States) Tue 02-Jul-1974 International Amphitheatre Chicago, Illinois (United States) Wed 03-Jul-1974 International Amphitheatre Chicago, Illinois (United States) Thu 04-Jul-1974 St. John Arena, Ohio State University Columbus, Ohio (United States) Fri 05-Jul-1974 Three Rivers Stadium Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (United States) Sat 06-Jul-1974 War Memorial Stadium Buffalo, New York (United States) July 7, 1974 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ Tue 09-Jul-1974 Forum Montreal, Quebec (Canada) Wed 10-Jul-1974 Civic Center Providence, Rhode Island (United States) Fri 12-Jul-1974 Boston Garden Boston, Massachusetts (United States) Sat 13-Jul-1974 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Sun 14-Jul-1974 Capitol Centre Largo, Maryland (United States) Thu 18-Jul-1974 Tempe Diablo Stadium Tempe, Arizona (United States) Fri 19-Jul-1974 Long Beach Arena Long Beach, California (United States) Sat 20-Jul-1974 Long Beach Arena Long Beach, California (United States) Sun 21-Jul-1974 Cow Palace San Francisco, California (United States) Tue 23-Jul-1974 Coliseum Denver, Colorado (United States) Wed 24-Jul-1974 Coliseum Denver, Colorado (United States) Thu 25-Jul-1974 Henry W. Kiel Municipal Auditorium St. Louis, Missouri (United States) Sat 27-Jul-1974 Mississippi Valley Fairgrounds Davenport, Iowa (United States) Sun 28-Jul-1974 Memorial Stadium Memphis, Tennessee (United States) Mon 29-Jul-1974 Legion Field Birmingham, Alabama (United States) Tue 30-Jul-1974 City Park Stadium New Orleans, Louisiana (United States) Thu 01-Aug-1974 Omni Theatre Atlanta, Georgia (United States) Fri 02-Aug-1974 Coliseum Greensboro, North Carolina (United States) Sun 04-Aug-1974 West Palm Beach International Raceway Palm Beach, Florida (United States) 461 Ocean Boulevard - U.S.A. Tour (2nd leg) Sat 28-Sep-1974 Hampton Roads Coliseum Hampton, Virginia (United States) Sun 29-Sep-1974 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Uniondale (Long Island), New York (United States) Tue 01-Oct-1974 Forum Montreal, Quebec (Canada) Wed 02-Oct-1974 Maple Leaf Gardens Toronto, Ontario (Canada) Fri 04-Oct-1974 Capitol Centre Largo, Maryland (United States) Sat 05-Oct-1974 Capitol Centre Largo, Maryland (United States) October 6, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 461 Ocean Boulevard - Japanese Tour October 31-November 2, 1974 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN November 5-6, 1974 Koseinenkin Kaikan Dai Hall, Osaka, JPN 461 Ocean Boulevard - European Tour Tue 26-Nov-1974 Kongreßzentrum Hamburg (Germany) Wed 27-Nov-1974 Olympiahalle München (Germany) Thu 28-Nov-1974 Friedrich Ebert Halle Ludwigshafen (Germany) Fri 29-Nov-1974 Grugahalle Essen (Germany) Sat 30-Nov-1974 Ahoy Hall Rotterdam (Netherlands) Sun 01-Dec-1974 Sportpaleis Antwerpen (Belgium) Mon 02-Dec-1974 Parc des Expositions Paris (France) Wed 04-Dec-1974 Hammersmith Odeon London (England) Thu 05-Dec-1974 Hammersmith Odeon London (England) 1975 There's One In Every Crowd - Australian Tour Mon 07-Apr-1975 HIC Arena Honolulu, Hawaii (United States) Tue 08-Apr-1975 HIC Arena Honolulu, Hawaii (United States) Thu 10-Apr-1975 Western Springs Auckland (New Zealand) Mon 14-Apr-1975 Festival Hall Brisbane (Australia) Tue 15-Apr-1975 Festival Hall Melbourne (Australia) Wed 16-Apr-1975 Festival Theatre Adelaide (Australia) Thu 17-Apr-1975 Hordern Pavilion Sydney (Australia) Fri 18-Apr-1975 Concert Hall, Sydney Opera House Sydney (Australia) Sat 19-Apr-1975 Hordern Pavilion Sydney (Australia) Sun 20-Apr-1975 Hordern Pavilion Sydney (Australia) Tue 22-Apr-1975 Hordern Pavilion Sydney (Australia) Wed 23-Apr-1975 Festival Hall Brisbane (Australia) Thu 24-Apr-1975 Festival Hall Brisbane (Australia) Sat 26-Apr-1975 Memorial Park Drive Adelaide (Australia) Mon 28-Apr-1975 Entertainment Centre Perth (Australia) There's One In Every Crowd - U.S.A. Tour Sat 14-Jun-1975 Tampa Stadium Tampa, Florida (United States) Sun 15-Jun-1975 Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Coliseum Jacksonville, Florida (United States) Tue 17-Jun-1975 Municipal Auditorium Mobile, Alabama (United States) Wed 18-Jun-1975 Mid-South Coliseum Memphis, Tennessee (United States) Thu 19-Jun-1975 Coliseum Knoxville, Tennessee (United States) Fri 20-Jun-1975 Charlotte Coliseum Charlotte, North Carolina (United States) Sat 21-Jun-1975 Cincinnati Gardens Cincinnati, Ohio (United States) Guest appearance with the Rolling Stones during their "Tour of the Americas" Sun 22-Jun-1975 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) There's One In Every Crowd - U.S.A. Tour (cont.) Mon 23-Jun-1975 Convention Center Niagara Falls, New York (United States) Tue 24-Jun-1975 Civic Centre Springfield, Massachusetts (United States) Wed 25-Jun-1975 Civic Center Providence, Rhode Island (United States) Thu 26-Jun-1975 Performing Arts Center Saratoga Springs, New York (United States) Sat 28-Jun-1975 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Uniondale (Long Island), New York (United States) Sun 29-Jun-1975 Civic Center New Haven, Connecticut (United States) Mon 30-Jun-1975 Civic Center Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (United States) Tue 01-Jul-1975 Olympia Stadium Detroit, Michigan (United States) Thu 03-Jul-1975 Cancelled: Baltimore Stadium Baltimore, Maryland (United States) Fri 04-Jul-1975 Richfield Coliseum Cleveland, Ohio (United States) Sat 05-Jul-1975 Chicago Stadium Chicago, Illinois (United States) Mon 07-Jul-1975 MET Sports Center Bloomington, Minnesota (United States) Tue 08-Jul-1975 Dane County Coliseum Madison, Wisconsin (United States) Thu 10-Jul-1975 Municipal Auditorium Kansas City, Missouri (United States) Fri 11-Jul-1975 Henry W. Kiel Municipal Auditorium St. Louis, Missouri (United States) Guest appearance with the Rolling Stones during their "Tour of the Americas" (cont.) Sat 12-Jul-1975 Forum Los Angeles, California (United States) There's One In Every Crowd - U.S.A. Tour (cont.) Sun 03-Aug-1975 PNE Coliseum Vancouver, British Columbia (Canada) Mon 04-Aug-1975 Portland Coliseum Portland, Oregon (United States) Tue 05-Aug-1975 Coliseum Seattle, Washington (United States) Wed 06-Aug-1975 Coliseum Spokane, Washington (United States) Sat 09-Aug-1975 Frost Amphitheatre, Stanford University Stanford, California (United States) Mon 11-Aug-1975 Salt Palace Salt Lake City, Utah (United States) Tue 12-Aug-1975 Coliseum Denver, Colorado (United States) Thu 14-Aug-1975 Forum Los Angeles, California (United States) Fri 15-Aug-1975 Swing Auditorium San Bernardino, California (United States) Sat 16-Aug-1975 Sports Arena San Diego, California (United States) Sun 17-Aug-1975 Community Center Tucson, Arizona (United States) Mon 18-Aug-1975 Civic Center El Paso, Texas (United States) Wed 20-Aug-1975 Sam Houston Coliseum Houston, Texas (United States) Thu 21-Aug-1975 Tarrant County Convention Center Fort Worth, Texas (United States) Fri 22-Aug-1975 Myriad Coliseum Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (United States) Sat 23-Aug-1975 Assembly Center Tulsa, Oklahoma (United States) Sun 24-Aug-1975 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum Shreveport, Louisiana (United States) Wed 27-Aug-1975 Market Square Arena Indianapolis, Indiana (United States) Thu 28-Aug-1975 Charleston Civic Center Charleston, West Virginia (United States) Fri 29-Aug-1975 Coliseum Greensboro, North Carolina (United States) Sat 30-Aug-1975 Scope Norfolk, Virginia (United States) E.C. Was Here - Japanese Tour Wed 22-Oct-1975 Festival Hall Osaka (Japan) Thu 23-Oct-1975 Festival Hall Osaka (Japan) Fri 24-Oct-1975 Kyoto Kaikan Daiichi Hall Kyoto (Japan) Mon 27-Oct-1975 Sogo-taikukan Kitakyusyu (Japan) Wed 29-Oct-1975 Sunpukaikan Shizuoka (Japan) November 1-2, 1975 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN 1976 Guest appearance with the Rolling Stones during their European tour May 15, 1976 Granby Hall, Leicester, ENG No Reason To Cry - U.K. Tour July 29, 1976 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG July 31, 1976 Crystal Palace Bowl, London, ENG (Garden Party) August 1, 1976 Gaumont Theatre, Southampton, ENG August 2, 1976 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG August 3, 1976 ABC Theatre, Plymouth, ENG August 5, 1976 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (Van Morrison guests) August 6, 1976 Belle Vue King's Hall, Manchester, ENG (Van Morrison guests) August 7, 1976 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG August 9-10, 1976 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT August 12, 1976 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG August 13, 1976 Spa Pavilion, Bridlington, ENG August 15, 1976 ABC Theatre, Blackpool, ENG August 17, 1976 Warner Holiday Camp, Hayling Island, ENG No Reason To Cry - U.S.A. Tour Fri 05-Nov-1976 Bayfront Center St. Petersburg, Florida (United States) Sat 06-Nov-1976 Hollywood Sportatorium Miami, Florida (United States) Sun 07-Nov-1976 Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Coliseum Jacksonville, Florida (United States) Tue 09-Nov-1976 Omni Theatre Atlanta, Georgia (United States) Wed 10-Nov-1976 Municipal Auditorium Mobile, Alabama (United States) Thu 11-Nov-1976 Louisiana State University, Assembly Center Baton Rouge, Louisiana (United States) Sat 13-Nov-1976 Hofhienz Pavilion Houston, Texas (United States) Mon 15-Nov-1976 Convention Center Dallas, Texas (United States) Tue 16-Nov-1976 Lloyd Noble Center Norman, Oklahoma (United States) Thu 18-Nov-1976 PAN AM Center Las Cruces, New Mexico (United States) Fri 19-Nov-1976 Arizona State University, Activity Center Tempe, Arizona (United States) Sat 20-Nov-1976 Sports Arena San Diego, California (United States) Mon 22-Nov-1976 Forum Los Angeles, California (United States) The Last Waltz - The Band's farewell concert Fri 26-Nov-1976 Winterland San Francisco, California (United States) 1977 Diverse concerts Mon 14-Feb-1977 Cranleigh Village Hall Cranleigh, Surrey (England) U.K. Tour Wed 20-Apr-1977 De Montford Hall Leicester, Leicestershire (England) Thu 21-Apr-1977 Belle Vue King's Hall Manchester (England) Fri 22-Apr-1977 Victoria Hall Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire (England) Sat 23-Apr-1977 Apollo Theatre Glasgow, City of Glasgow (Scotland) Sun 24-Apr-1977 City Hall Newcastle-upon-Tyne (England) Tue 26-Apr-1977 BBC Studios London-Shepherds Bush (England) Wed 27-Apr-1977 Hammersmith Odeon London (England) Thu 28-Apr-1977 Hammersmith Odeon London (England) Fri 29-Apr-1977 Rainbow Theatre London (England) European Tour Sat 04-Jun-1977 National Stadium Baile Átha Cliath/Dublin, Dublin (Ireland) Mon 06-Jun-1977 National Stadium Baile Átha Cliath/Dublin, Dublin (Ireland) Thu 09-Jun-1977 Falkonerteatret København (Denmark) Fri 10-Jun-1977 Stadthalle Bremen (Germany) Sat 11-Jun-1977 Groenoordhall Leiden (Netherlands) Mon 13-Jun-1977 Forest National Bruxelles (Belgium) Tue 14-Jun-1977 Le Pavilion Paris (France) Wed 15-Jun-1977 Phillipshalle Düsseldorf (Germany) Fri 17-Jun-1977 Rhein-Neckar-Halle Heidelberg (Germany) Sun 19-Jun-1977 Mehrzweckhalle Wetzikon (Switzerland) Mon 20-Jun-1977 Olympiahalle München (Germany) Fri 05-Aug-1977 Plaza de Toros Eivissa (Spain) Thu 11-Aug-1977 Nuevo Pabellón Club Juventud Barcelona (Spain) Japanese Tour Mon 26-Sep-1977 Festival Hall Osaka (Japan) Tue 27-Sep-1977 Ken-taikukan Okayama (Japan) Wed 28-Sep-1977 Kyoto Kaikan Daiichi Hall Kyoto (Japan) Thu 29-Sep-1977 Kyoto Kaikan Daiichi Hall Kyoto (Japan) Fri 30-Sep-1977 Shi-kokaido Nagoya (Japan) Sat 01-Oct-1977 Festival Hall Osaka (Japan) Tue 04-Oct-1977 Makomanai Ice Arena Sapporo (Japan) Thu 06-Oct-1977 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Fri 07-Oct-1977 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Sun 09-Oct-1977 International Center Honolulu, Hawaii (United States) Mon 10-Oct-1977 International Center Honolulu, Hawaii (United States) 1978 Slowhand - North American Tour (1st leg) Wed 01-Feb-1978 PNE Coliseum Vancouver, BC Fri 03-Feb-1978 Exhibition Coliseum Edmonton, AL Sun 05-Feb-1978 Paramount Theatre Seattle, WA Mon 06-Feb-1978 WSU Coliseum Pullman, WA Wed 08-Feb-1978 Paramount Theatre Portland, OR February 10, 1978 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supported by Player) Sat 11-Feb-1978 Civic Auditorium Santa Monica, CA Sun 12-Feb-1978 Civic Auditorium Santa Monica, CA Mon 13-Feb-1978 Aladdin Theatre Las Vegas, NV Wed 15-Feb-1978 McNichols Arena Denver, CO Sat 18-Feb-1978 Metropolitan Centre Minneapolis, MN Sun 19-Feb-1978 University of Iowa, Hilton Coliseum Ames, IA Mon 20-Feb-1978 Convention Center Kansas City, KS Tue 21-Feb-1978 Henry W. Kiel Municipal Auditorium St. Louis, MO Thu 23-Feb-1978 Chicago Stadium Chicago, IL Fri 24-Feb-1978 Gardens Louisville, KY Sun 26-Feb-1978 Civic Center Arena Huntington, WV Tue 28-Feb-1978 Municipal Auditorium Nashville, TN Wed 01-Mar-1978 Mid-South Coliseum Memphis, TN Thu 02-Mar-1978 Boutwell Auditorium Birmingham, AN Slowhand - North American Tour (2nd leg) Sun 19-Mar-1978 Jai-Alai Frontun Miami, FL Mon 20-Mar-1978 Civic Centre Coliseum Lakeland, FL Tue 21-Mar-1978 Civic Centre Savannah, GA Wed 22-Mar-1978 Coliseum Macon, GA Fri 24-Mar-1978 Memorial Coliseum Charlotte, NC Sat 25-Mar-1978 Carolina Coliseum Columbia, SC Sun 26-Mar-1978 Von Braun Civic Center Huntsville, AB Tue 28-Mar-1978 Cobo Hall Detroit, MI Wed 29-Mar-1978 Convention Center Cleveland, OH Fri 31-Mar-1978 Civic Center Arena Baltimore, MD April 1, 1978 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by John Martyn) Sun 02-Apr-1978 Radio City Music Hall confirmed New York City, NY Mon 03-Apr-1978 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Uniondale, NY Wed 05-Apr-1978 Civic Centre Springfield, MA Fri 07-Apr-1978 Forum Montreal, QC Sun 09-Apr-1978 Maple Leaf Gardens Toronto, ON Alexis Korner's 50th birthday party Wed 19-Apr-1978 Pinewood Studios - Gatsby Room Iver, ENG Festivals with Bob Dylan June 23, 1978 Stadion Feyenoord, Rotterdam, NED July 1, 1978 Zeppelinfeld, Nürnberg, GER Diverse concerts July 7-8, 1978 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE July 15, 1978 Blackbushe Aerodrome, Camberley, ENG (supporting Bob Dylan, with Joan Armatrading, Graham Parker and The Rumour & Lake) Backless - European Tour Eric Clapton & Muddy Waters European Tour 1978 November 5, 1978 Pabellon Deportivo Del Real Madrid, Madrid, SPA (supported by Muddy Waters) November 6, 1978 Club Juventud, Barcelona, SPA (supported by Muddy Waters) November 8, 1978 Palais Des Sport, Lyon, FRA (supported by Muddy Waters) November 10, 1978 Saarlandhalle, Saarbrucken, GER (supported by Muddy Waters) November 11, 1978 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER (supported by Muddy Waters) November 12, 1978 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER (supported by Muddy Waters) November 14, 1978 Phillipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER (supported by Muddy Waters) November 15-16, 1978 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, GER (supported by Muddy Waters) November 18, 1978 Le Pavillion, Paris, FRA (supported by Muddy Waters) November 19, 1978 Forest National, Brussels, BEL (supported by Muddy Waters) November 20, 1978 Jaap Edenhal, Amsterdam, NED (supported by Muddy Waters) November 24, 1978 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Muddy Waters) November 25, 1978 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Muddy Waters) November 26, 1978 Apollo, Manchester, ENG (supported by Muddy Waters) November 28, 1978 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG (supported by Muddy Waters) November 29, 1978 Gala Ballroom, West Bromwich, ENG (supported by Muddy Waters) December 1, 1978 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG (supported by Muddy Waters) December 2, 1978 Conference Centre, Brighton, ENG (supported by Muddy Waters) December 5-6, 1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supported by Muddy Waters) December 7, 1978 Civic Hall, Guilford, ENG (supported by Muddy Waters) December 11, 1978 Dingwall's, London, ENG (Guests with Muddy Waters) 1979 Backless - Irish Tour March 8, 1979 City Hall, Cork, IRE March 9, 1979 St. John's Lyn's, Kerry, IRE March 11, 1979 Leisureland, Galway, IRE March 12, 1979 Savoy Theatre, Limerick, IRE March 13, 1979 Stand Hill, Sligo, IRE March 15, 1979 Downtown Club, Louth, IRE March 16, 1979 Army Camp Drill Hall, Dublin, IRE March 17, 1979 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE Eric Clapton & Muddy Waters US Tour 1979 March 28, 1979 Community Center, Tucson, AZ (supported by Muddy Waters) March 29, 1979 Civic Center, Albuquerque, NM (supported by Muddy Waters) March 31, 1979 University of Texas at El Paso Special Events Center, El Paso, TX (supported by Muddy Waters) April 1, 1979 Chaparral Center, Midland, TX (supported by Muddy Waters) April 3, 1979 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, OK (supported by Muddy Waters) April 4, 1979 Hammons Center, Springfield, MO (supported by Muddy Waters) April 6, 1979 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK (supported by Muddy Waters) April 7, 1979 Convention Center, Pine Bluff, AR (supported by Muddy Waters) April 9, 1979 Summit, Houston, TX (supported by Muddy Waters) April 10, 1979 Tarrant County Convention Center Arena, Fort Worth, TX (supported by Muddy Waters) April 11, 1979 Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX (supported by Muddy Waters) April 12, 1979 Convention Center, San Antonio, TX (supported by Muddy Waters) April 14, 1979 Civic Center, Monroe, LA (supported by Muddy Waters) April 15, 1979 Municipal Auditorium, New Orleans, LA (supported by Muddy Waters) April 17, 1979 Freedom Hall, Johnson City, TN (supported by Muddy Waters) April 18, 1979 Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN (supported by Muddy Waters) April 20, 1979 University Of Alabama Memorial Coliseum, Tuscaloosa, AL (supported by Muddy Waters) April 21, 1979 Omni, Atlanta, GA (supported by Muddy Waters) April 22, 1979 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL (supported by Muddy Waters) April 24, 1979 William & Mary University, Williamsburg, VA (supported by Muddy Waters) April 25, 1979 Mosque, Richmond, VA (supported by Muddy Waters) April 26, 1979 Capital Centre, Landover, MD (supported by Muddy Waters) April 28, 1979 Civic Center, Providence, RI (supported by Muddy Waters) April 29, 1979 Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT (supported by Muddy Waters) April 30, 1979 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Muddy Waters) May 25, 1979 Civic Center, Augusta, ME (supported by Muddy Waters) May 26, 1979 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME (supported by Muddy Waters) May 28, 1979 Broome County Veteran's Memorial Arena, Binghampton, NY (supported by Muddy Waters) May 29, 1979 Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (supported by Muddy Waters) May 30, 1979 Community War Memorial, Rochester, NY (supported by Muddy Waters) June 1, 1979 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (supported by Muddy Waters) June 2, 1979 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH (supported by Muddy Waters) June 4, 1979 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (supported by Muddy Waters) June 5, 1979 Wendler Arena, Saginaw, MI (supported by Muddy Waters) June 7, 1979 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Muddy Waters) June 8, 1979 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Muddy Waters) June 9, 1979 Dane County Exposition, Madison, WI (supported by Muddy Waters) June 10, 1979 Civic Center, St. Paul, MN (supported by Muddy Waters) June 12, 1979 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL (supported by Muddy Waters) June 13, 1979 Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI (supported by Muddy Waters) June 15, 1979 Notre Dame University, South Bend, IN (supported by Muddy Waters) June 16, 1979 Brown County Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, Green Bay, WI (supported by Muddy Waters) June 18, 1979 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE (supported by Muddy Waters) June 19, 1979 Kansas Coliseum, Wichita, KA (supported by Muddy Waters) June 21, 1979 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Muddy Waters) June 23, 1979 Spokane Coliseum, Spokane, WA (supported by Muddy Waters) June 24, 1979 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA (supported by Muddy Waters) Debut concerts for Eric's new band September 7, 1979 Village Hall, Cranleigh, ENG September 30, 1979 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG European Tour October 6, 1979 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT October 7, 1979 Sporthalle, Linz, AUT October 8, 1979 Messehalle, Nürnberg, GER October 10, 1979 Palata Ioneer Hala, Beograd, YUG October 11-12, 1979 Dom Sportover, Zagreb, YUG October 15-16, 1979 Sala Kongresso, Warsaw, POL October 17-18, 1979 Hala Sportowo, Katowice, POL (18th cancelled) October 21-23 & 25, 1979 Heichal Hatarbut, Tel Aviv, ISR October 27 & 29, 1979 Binyanei Ha'Ooma, Yerushalayim, ISR Far East Tour November 16, 1979 National Theatre, Bangkok, THAI November 18, 1979 Araneta Coliseum Cinema, Manila, PHIL November 20, 1979 Academic Community Hall, Hong Kong, HK November 23, 1979 Kemin Bunka Center, Ibaragi, JPN November 25, 1979 Shi-kokaido, Nagoya, JPN November 26, 1979 Kaikan Daiichi Hall, Kyoto, JPN November 27, 1979 Koseinenkin Kaikan Dai Hall, Osaka, JPN November 28, 1979 Yubin Chokin Hall, Hiroshima, JPN November 30, 1979 Shin-Nittestsu Taiiku-Kan, Kokura, JPN December 1, 1979 Furitsu Taiiku-Kan, Osaka, JPN December 3-4, 1979 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN December 6, 1979 Kyoshin Kaijo, Sapporo, JPN